Um Ser Indecifrável
by MeiaLua
Summary: Depois de muitos anos, surge a 'imortal' Kikyou. Mas qual será o segredo de sua ressurreição?


Um Ser Indecifrável.

Num verão chuvoso a turma inseparável do hanyou mais divertido de todos os tempos caminhavam em direção a um vilarejo que estava precisando de ajuda depois de vários youkais terem destruído o lugar.

-Inuyasha porque está tão desanimado? Sei que é triste o que aconteceu nesse vilarejo, mas não é do seu feitio ficar desanimado por causa disso.

-Não é nada disso Kagome, não estou desanimado, apenas pensativo. (Afinal, quem poderia ter feito um estrago desses? Não passa youkais por aqui há um bom tempo. De onde eles saíram?)

-Socorro! Socorro!

- Quem será? Perguntou Sango. –Está vindo daquela direção. Apontando para uma das casas destruídas.

Um homem gritava dizendo que um youkai estava ali perto e que quase o comeu.

-Inuyasha! Vá atrás dele.

-Sabe que não presica falar, né, Kagome?

-Vai logo.

Inuyasha foi atrás do youkai que ainda estava atacando algumas outras casas. E então lançou sua típica ferida do vento que o partiu no meio a meio. Com o vilarejo todo destruído e muita chuva todos estavam bastante tristes e nervosos, muitos não sabiam para onde iam, afinal, estavam com medo de ficarem ali e serem atacados por youkais novamente. Mirok os orientou:

-Acho melhor irem para algum castelo de um Rei, tenho certeza que lá vocês poderão ficar. Não muito longe daqui mora um Senhor Feudal, que precisa de soldados e seu castelo precisa de serviçais.

-O senhor monge sempre dá ótimos conselhos. Disse Sango.

-É verdade, pena que é um perveetido.

-Ora, Shipoo. Não sou mais assim, agora tenho três filhos para dar exemplo.

-É claro que ele não pode mais ser mulherengo como antes, até porque está comprometido comigo. Ele sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer se ficar de gracinha com outra mulher.

-Sim, eu sei. (Nossa, como eu fiquei com medo da Sango agora)

Voltando para o vilarejo da senhora Kaede onde eles moravam, Kagome ainda estava preocupada com Inuyasha.

"Ele com certeza está tendo algum problema, deveria me contar, sou sua esposa e amiga, sempre confiamos um no outro".

-Kagome, se pensa que estou triste, está enganada.

-Então o que foi? Me conta.

-Eu achoi que vi a Kikyou.

-COMO? O que disse? Não, isso não pode ser verdade. A Kikyou morreu já faz anos. Como isso...

-Eu disse que não tinha certeza, Kagome. Você é muito nervosa.

-Senta!

-Ai, por que fez isso?

-Eu aqui preocupada com o que você disse e você me trata assim. O que está pensando. Fale comigo direito.

"Nossa, ela não é nervosa, é histérica".

-O Inuyasha não tem jeito mesmo.

POW!

-INUYASHA! Por que você me bateu?

-Cale a boca pirralho.

-Com certeza está acontecendo algo muito estranho, Mirok.

-Também estou achando. Não consegui escutar bem a conversa, mas o Inuyasha mencionou o nome da Kikyou, tenho certeza que ouvi isso.

-Kikyou? Por que será? Será que foi isso que deixou a Kagome nervosa?

-Não sei, mas parece que o fantasma da Kikyou sempre vai rondar esses dois.

Chegando ao vilarejo Rin os recebeu sorridente como sempre.

-Olá! Como estão todos? Com fome? Eu e a senhora Kaede fizemos o jantar. Não se preocupe Mirok e Sango, seus filhos já jantaram e já estão dormindo.

-Muito obrigada Rin. Não poderia deixar meus lindos filhos se não fosse com você e a senhora Kaede.

-Obrigado mesmo, Rin.

Rin apenas balançou a cabeça com um belo sorriso e todos entraram. Na sala Sango se aproximou de Kagome e perguntou o que havia acontecido com ela e Inuyasha quando estavam voltando para o vilarejo. Kagome contou e Sango que ficou surpresa e na mesma hora se lembrou do que o Mirok tinha lhe dito sobre ter ouvido o Inuyasha mencionar o nome da Kikyou.

-Kagome, você acha que o Inuyasha ainda tem sentimentos pela Kikyou?

-Eu não acho que seja isso, Sango. A Kikyou morreu há muitos anos. Como isso poderia acontecer? Tenho certeza que o Inuyasha não viu mais do que devia. Ele além de sentir o cheiro da pessoa, não é desatento as coisas. Tenho certeza que a Kikyou está viva. Mas...

-O que vocês duas estão cochichando? Perguntou a senhora Kaede.

-Não é nada. Respondeu rapidamente a Sango.

-Humm... Não tentem mentir, o que foi que vocês duas andam falando assim tão baixo? Tem segredos com amigos? Indagou Shipoo num tom provocativo.

-Não seja curioso fedelho. Isso não é da sua conta.

-Kagome, o Inuyasha me bateu.

-Pare. Shipoo. Você bem que gosta de provocar de vez em quando.

-Gente, acho melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã temos muitas coisas a fazer. Disse Mirok tentando amenizar a situação.

No quarto Mirok perguntou a Sango o que havia acontecido entre ela e a Kagome. Sango, que nunca fez questão de esconder nada do seu querido marido contou o ocorrido o que o deixou perplexo também.

-Nossa, eu estava certo quando ouvi o Inuyasha pronunciar o nome da Kikyou. Mas se isso for mesmo verdade, será um problema. A Kagome vai ficar chateada.

-Eu acho que não, a Kagome não tem mais 15 anos e ela mesma me disse que tinha certeza que o Inuyasha não gosta mais da Kikyou. Isso soa estranho, apenas. Já que é impossível ela está viva.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, tudo indicava que iria fazer sol o dia todo. Mas as mentes dos dois casais ainda estavam muito nubladas. Como aquela Sacerdotisa poderia está viva? Kagome queria procurá-la, mas Inuyasha não aceitou a idéia.

-Não entendo. Por que quer procurá-la?

-Nós precisamos, temos que descobrir como ela conseguiu ressuscitar novamente.

-Deve ser mais um de seus feitiços de ressurreição. Você sabe que ela já usou dois espíritos para voltar à vida, quando quase foi morta por Narak.

-É por isso mesmo que temos que ir procurá-la. Tenho certeza que ela vai querer vim até aqui visitar a sua irmã. Devemos deixar claro que será bem-vinda.

-Ora! Então se ela tem planos de vim aqui visitar a velha Kaede, deixe ela vim, não a proibiremos de visitar a sua própria irmã.

-Inuyasha- chegava Mirok e Sango- A senhorita Kagome tem razão. Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados.

-Isso mesmo Inuyasha-disse Sango- Principalmente depois de ficarmos sabendo de uma notícia dessas.

-Que notícia? –perguntou Shipoo que ainda não sabia da história.

-É uma longa conversa. Disse Mirok.

-Mas eu quero saber, o que foi que aconteceu?

-No caminho nós falamos. Respondeu Kagome.

-Acho melhor não contarmos nada à senhora Kaede. Quanto menos pessoas souberem disso, melhor.

-Verdade, Sango. Até porque ela está uma velha, esses velhos não podem receber nenhuma notícia ruim que já caem duros no chão.

-Senta.

-Droga.

-Não fale...

-Estão enganados!- respondeu alguém com uma voz bem rouca detrás deles.

-Senhora Kaede? –Todos indagaram espantados.

-Eu sei muito bem que a Kikyou está viva. Quando fui colher algumas ervas para curativos na floresta, ela apareceu. Assim como todos vocês tive uma grande surpresa. Ela veio me relatar que nunca conseguiu desprender-se desse mundo, sua alma sempre foi muito complexa, Kikyou viu muitas tragédias na vida e sofreu muitos traumas, seu desejo de permanecer aqui ainda se mantém vivo e enquanto seus ossos e terras tiverem em seu túmulo sempre vai ressuscitar. Porém, parece que dessa vez seus ossos, terras e seus youkais carregadores de almas não foram o suficiente...

-O que está querendo dizer com isso velha? Perguntou Inuyasha nervoso e sem entender nada.

-Ela me falou que um feixe de luz atravessou o seu corpo antes que voltasse a memória. Estava inconsciente, mas pode sentir-lo no seu corpo.

-Um feixe de luz?- indagou Kagome.

-Sim. Mas depois que voltou a consciência e se levantou não tinha ninguém e também não sentiu a presença de nada.

"Feixe de luz?" Pensava Inuyasha. "Isso é muito estranho, por que será que alguém iria querer ressuscitar a Kikyou, a única pessoa capaz disso foi uma bruxa que morreu há muito tempo"

-Se quiserem ir atrás da Kikyou vão, mas acho que isso vai ser inútil.

Todos ali ficaram muito pensativos, e a jornada para procurar a Kikyou agora era mesmo inútil já que descobriram o que queriam. O jeito era dar tempo ao tempo.


End file.
